


Astounding

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [164]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn feels like singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astounding

“It’s astounding,” Glenn grinned, but didn’t look up from their little camp fire, “time is fleeting-.”

Eugene interrupted, “Madness, takes its toll.”

Glenn glared at him for a second, “But listen closely,” and was interrupted again but this time by Tara.

“Not for very much longer.” She grinned at him and gestured for him to continue.

“I’ve got to keep control.” He paused and look around their small group, seeing confusion from some and mirth from others. “I remember doing to the time warp. Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me.”

Tara joined him again, and they spoke in unison, “And the void would be calling. Let’s do the time warp again.” They both laughed and did a quick fist bump over the flames.

“You’re both weird.” Daryl shook his head, not wanting to admit that he understood the reference.

“Thank you!” Tara was still grinning, but she shook her head. “I miss that movie.”

“Me too. Did you ever go to a live show?” Glenn sighed, “I never had the chance but I always wanted to go to one. They closed the only theatre that did it before I was old enough.”

“I never got the chance either.” Tara shrugged, “Maybe we’ll have to reinvent the tradition one day. After all, we can’t let the classics die, right?”

“As long as I’m not the one in the teddy.” Glenn grinned as several heads suddenly turned in his direction. “What? Haven’t you ever seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show?”

“I guess not.” Rick chuckled, “Sounds interesting.”

Glenn, Tara and Eugene shared a look, “You have no idea.”


End file.
